<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Springston Fart Club [Chapter 1] - Three Boys and Three Girls by BoobSpanker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578024">The Springston Fart Club [Chapter 1] - Three Boys and Three Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoobSpanker/pseuds/BoobSpanker'>BoobSpanker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Springston Fart Club [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Ass Play, Exhibitionism, Farting, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Multi, Porn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoobSpanker/pseuds/BoobSpanker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>The Springston Fart Club is an erotic drama series revolving around the fetish-themed adventures of the Springston Six. </p><p>The following chapter contains: Subtextual Flatulence, Ass Fetish, Voyeurism, Mooning, Erections, Tight Pants, Loose Skirts, A Buttload of Dialogue--and small doses of French :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Springston Fart Club [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Springston Fart Club [Chapter 1] - Three Boys and Three Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Springston Fart Club is an erotic drama series revolving around the fetish-themed adventures of the Springston Six. </p><p>The following chapter contains: Subtextual Flatulence, Ass Fetish, Voyeurism, Mooning, Erections, Tight Pants, Loose Skirts, A Buttload of Dialogue--and small doses of French :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="big">1</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"What beauty lie beyond that nook?"</b>
</p><p>The five o'clock afternoon sky presented itself as a smoky lavender canvas with amber white clouds smothered all over. Underneath the clouds lay Springston, a small town wedged between the city of Caramat and its bustling skyscrapers to the east and the hills of Aspen and its forest of evergreenery to the west. Naturally, the side closest to the city tended to be busier and the side facing the hills basked in serenity. Today was one such serene Saturday.</p><p>Springston high wound up their afternoon classes and small crowds of students poured out of the premises. Most of the roudy bunch headed for the park, looking to celebrate a weekend with a basketball game, the rest chatted their way to the closest bus stand or walked to their homes. Empty cafes soon filled up with teenage banter as the town pulsed with evening life.</p><p>The less occupied hillside on the other hand, was used to its fair share of tranquility. Anyone walking by could relish in the shade of the trees and leisurely pluck out from their low hanging branches a myriad of colorful flowers. The warble of the nightingales served to comfort the ears and waves of gentle winds sheltered everyone from the summer heat. However, at present the peaceful ambience was undermined by footsteps, in pairs of three.</p><p>They hailed from the direction of the highschool, and they were running abnormally fast along the roads that lead uphill. Three girls, lagging twice a dozen yards behind one another yet dashing furiously in the same direction. Their hair thrashed in the wind, their schoolbags flapped behind them, their arms swung about madly, their faces were streaked with sweat--from scalp to chin--and their mouths were wide open, gasping desperately for breath. Their pace faltered as they pushed themselves uphill but they never stopped running. Their bumbling bodies conveyed a dreadful notion that they might die if they took another step but from the serious determination printed on their face, it was apparent that they might die if they didn't. They made it uphill and crossed the road one by one by one before turning the corner.</p><p>
  <span class="big">2</span>
</p><p>A few yards ahead, a small crew of three teenagers gathered together under the shade of one of the trees. The shortest and the fattest of them was Timothy Hudson, known locally as Timothy the redhead, even more locally as 'Tim'. Tim was leaning against a nearby wall, crossing his arms over his yellow Al Pacino T-shirt. The oversized chino shorts he wore stretched to his calves. He seemed to be either staring sharply at his crocs or lost in deep thought. He always occupied the scowl of a grumpy curmudgeon, which made the 18 year old chap look decades wiser, albeit unintentionally. Wearing specs gave him the added benefit of resembling a scottish Walter White.</p><p>Sitting on top of the wall above Tim was Denny. Denny Clark was known much better by the nickname "Denny the Denim" for his obsession with jeans. His wardrobe consisted entirely of blue jeans and even bluer denim jackets. His hair was scruffy enough to be attractive and he had sharp jaws clouded by a faint stubble. Few knew what his eyes were made of, as he sheltered them underneath his round rimless shades. From a distance he looked like a gas station worker but up close, he emanated the charm of a Levi's model. He held his samsung in one palm as he casually browsed pornhub, poking Tim's short hair with his feet while he waited for a video to buffer through.</p><p>"What-What are you-no.Piss off" muttered Tim, who felt agitated after being dislodged from his meditation.</p><p>"Hey Tim."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know what I hate about porn these days?"</p><p>"Ah…Alright Denny, let me guess, Not enough JeanBabes for you?"</p><p>"'Not enough JeanBabes'. I have always had that problem with porn." He said, scratching his head in frustration.</p><p>"Ah...Alright Denny, let me guess then, Not enough Kelsey's Obsession for you?"</p><p>"Nah, I figure fetishes are meant to be taboo. That's why they exist. I'm talking about a trend that's taking over the mainstream like a wildfire....I'm talking about exaggerated video titles."</p><p>"What about them?"</p><p>"Don't they get annoying after some point? They used to be subtle as far back as I can remember."</p><p>"Subtle how?"</p><p>"Well most of them, most of the good ones I remember were titled something like 'Beth's night off' or 'The neighbour next door' or 'My favorite pizza delivery boy' or 'Roxanne's lustful morning' or 'Tasha the tutor', that was a good one. Nowadays one in every two videos I come across is uhh….let's put it this way: titled to the extreme. I mean check this out." He turned the phone towards Tim. The screen was just bright enough against the glare of the sun for the words to be legible.</p><p>"adorable tiffany richards rides dildo. . .WHILE GETTING POUNDED IN THE ASS BY BIG BLACK MONSTER COCK." He chuckled at that. He reached out a hand to scroll further along the recommendations.</p><p>"'CLAUDIA GETS HER TIGHT PUSSY DESTROYED BY HARD MASSIVE DICK' oh boy."</p><p>"'little red riding hood HAS HER ASS DRILLED IN [buttfuck Cosplay]' Real subtle"</p><p>". . . . . . This one is just 'FUCKING REDHEAD BITCH CUM ASS PUSSY VIRGIN'"</p><p>"I know right?"</p><p>"I feel like hardcore porn has always been a thing though."</p><p>"It's not the porn that's hardcore, just the titles. I mean where's the foreplay? Where's the cuteness? Don't just scream at me when I'm looking to bust a nut."</p><p>"Denny" said Tim, with his mouth half agape. "Did you just invent the 11th commandment?"</p><p>"Shut up. All I'm saying is there's beauty in subtlety and It does good to leave some things to the imagination."</p><p>"Why are you watching porn if you want things left to the imagination?" said Freddy.</p><p>"Oh shit." exclaimed Tim while rubbing his hands together for the impending monologue.</p><p>Freddy was lying down on a nearby bench, smearing the seat corner with the sticky pomade of his dark slicked-back hair. A palm sized book covered the top of his head, revealing only his mouth. He wore a full sleeve floral flannel on top of which rested a handful of the leaves from the tree above. He rested one hand deep in the pocket of his jet black corduroy pants and used the other to pinch the bridge of his nose, unwittingly squeezing the spine of the book, which had a flat green cover with two words printed on both faces: 'L'érotique d'Emmanuelle'</p><p>"Huh?" said Denny, again scratching his head.</p><p>"Freddy the Frenchman here doesn't watch põrn." said Tim while fixing up his glasses. Freddy grinned at the moniker.</p><p>"I didn't know you were some kind of teenage hermit Fred."</p><p>"Je trais ma vache more than you chargez votre batterie." He muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Whuh?"</p><p>"I said I milk my cow more times a day than you charge your battery. But I don't do it by watching porn Denny. I do it by reading eroticas. Those who have imagination and want poetry go to the bookcase to get their deeds done. The rest hunch over the loo and watch passionless nonsense scripted by incompetent studios. I'm saying it here and I'm saying it now and hopefully I'm saying it for the last time: porn is for imbéciles, erotica is for men."</p><p>He took his book--unearthing his deep blue eyes in the process--and rested it on his chest. He then sank both of his hands into his pant pockets, seemingly to sift for a cigarette. After a few moments, he pulled out a silver lighter with his left and an empty cigarette pack with his right, which he scrunched into a ball and tossed into the wind.</p><p>"Want a cigar for your lighter, Monsieur?" asked Tim, pulling out a black camel pack from his shorts.</p><p>"Oui"</p><p>"I second that oui." said Denny and they all smoked a camel.</p><p>After taking a puff, Denny retorted with a witty smile, "Alright you weird gatekeeper, since you don't watch porn, I take it you don't know what a good cooch looks like?"</p><p>"Weirdly enough I do know what a good cooch looks like, I did get to erotica through porno mags. Playboys, Triple Xs and Buttlusts have kept me company over the years but now I find words to be more comforting than pictures."</p><p>"Well my dear Fred, ever heard of the phrase 'A picture is worth a thousand words?'"</p><p>Freddy snapped his fingers in response. "Hey now. The book is better than the movie."</p><p>"That depends on how well the movie's directed."</p><p>"That depends on a lot of things Denny. That depends on how the models look and act, which depends on the quality of their dialogue. That depends on whether you can hear the cameraman breathing in the background or not. That depends on how frequently they angle the camera into the guy's butthole instead of the girl's body. That depends on whether the guy has a human sized member or a 12 inch elephant cock under his pants. That depends on whether the girl is really moaning or faking it. That depends on whether they're fucking like human beings or fucking like epileptics who just saw a flashing rainbow."</p><p>"I hear you Fred." said Tim. "You're saying you love guys with 12 inch elephant cocks."</p><p>Fred squinted at him and shook his head.</p><p>"Wel-" began Denny, but was cut short by the rest of his monologue.</p><p>"Listen. At the end of the day, those who get it right are those who care about what they make instead of the money they get for making it. Talented porn directors are one in a million and so is good porn. If poorly made pornos didn't make me want to punch the screen in embarassment, I'd own a pornhub account. Hell I'd even pay for premium. But they make my fucking blood boil. It doesn't matter how big her ass is if she's going to spit in your face and say things like 'you like that you fucking retard?'"</p><p>"What about poorly made eroticas though?" offered an annoyed Denny. "I mean I haven't read one in my life but I'm sure there are bad writers."</p><p>"You're right, there are bad writers. But there are far less bad eroticas than there are bad pornos. Since any monkey can turn on a camera and dance in front of it, pornos are much easier to make. I bet there are a million new videos coming out every day, and I also bet we have enough porn that if we stopped making them altogether, no one would suspect it for a few years. The point is, as the number of pornos get larger and larger, the quality dilutes. The good ones are few and far between and it takes a shitload of effort to find them." He stopped to take a deep whiff from his cigarette and let the smoke gently breeze out of his nose and mouth before dropping off the ashes with two flicks of a finger.</p><p>"I guess." Said Denny before taking a drag himself.</p><p>"You guess but I know. Tim, how many pornhub pages did you skim through last night before you found the one to beat your meat to?"</p><p>"I don't know" Tim shrugged "uh 20? 30? Probably close to 30."</p><p>"30 pages Denny" Fred said, pointing an extended finger at Tim. "This is what a man has to do to wank off in the 21st cenutry. 30 pages. This is why rich assholes pay for porn and even richer assholes pay for pornstar commissions. So they can get porn the way they want it. But other people prefer to read and write literature. Since writing takes some skill, only the people that are good at it join the community, which is niche by nature. The bad ones don't last, Alright? and-"</p><p>"Alright, Alright Fred. Fair enough. Okay? Hey. One part edgy. Two parts pretentious. But fair enough."</p><p>"I'm just saying" he said, now with an ear to ear grin "I've been reading smut for a few years now, and I have never come across any books called 'FUCKING REDHEAD BITCH CUM ASS PUSSY VIRGIN'…..and I'm glad for that. Maybe you'll be too."</p><p>"Nah. There are problems with porn, sure, but all things considered I still prefer watching real sex over….reading."</p><p>"First of all I wouldn't call porn "real sex". Secondly there's nothing sexier than the woman in your dreams Denny. When you read a good book, you just can't help but open your mind and let her in. Let her drive you crazy from the inside out."</p><p>After a short pause he continued, "Maybe I'll write a book soon, show you what this whole thing is about."</p><p>Both Tim and Denny chuckled on cue, almost choking on their smoke.</p><p>"Hey, I was being serious." Fred said while slapping away the leaves on his shirt.</p><p>"Alright. Tim, what do you make of this?" asked Denny. "Are you a smut man or a porn man?"</p><p>"I like fanfiction but fanfiction doesn’t like me. I haven't read anything in a long time."</p><p>"You just haven't read the right stuff." said Fred.</p><p>"Yeah but you can say that about anything." replied Tim. Denny was about to say something, but at the last second he averted his gaze to the left corner of the street. He could hear incoming footsteps. He didn't have to wait long for the girl to step into his vision.</p><p>
  <span class="big">3</span>
</p><p>Denny heard distant shrieks and after a few moments, a figure popped into view, made obscure by the dark tint of his shades. Whoever it was was storming towards him. After a few more moments, he could make out long strands of hair thrashing behind this person, who was clearly a girl. By now Tim could spot the source of the footsteps thundering in their direction. Fred could hear them as well but couldn't see past his own smoke.</p><p>The girl leading the line was Annie Ford. The moment her sharp features became visible, time seemed to slow down for Tim and Denny. "An absolute heartbreaker from head to toe," thought both of them in unison. Her shiny black hair flittered about in the wind. A few strands stuck to her fair skinned face, which was lined--from temple to jaw--with small sparkling beads of sweat, some of them getting in her diamond grey eyes--causing her to tighten her squint--and some of them rolling off her chin into her clothes. Her pink lips quivered as she took short puffs of breath in between strides. Denny found her moist and hollow cheeks to be insanely sexy, but did not regard her attire with the same courtesy. She was wearing white leggings paired with a thin white sweater that did nothing to hide her perspiration. "not the most fitting top to be wearing in the summer" he thought. "even more so when running." Tim on the other hand found her all the more beautiful for it. The sweat that darkened her clothes also reflected the evening sunset off of her dazzling face.</p><p>Keeping to her unchanging pace, she ran past the trio on the sidewalk without sparing so much as a glance. Her eyes were glued to the road ahead of her. The trio on the other hand, had their eyes glued to her physique. They were met with a lustful surprise as she dashed past them. They realized--now that they could see her up close and from behind--that her body was as voluptuous as her face was beautiful. Her sweatshirt bobbed up and down, revealing a flat stomach, a narrow waist and broad swaying hips. Her white leggings sagged just enough to reveal the waistband of what seemed to be a pink satin panty. From the toe up, a pair of black walking shoes leaped back and forth, a pair of fleshy thighs jumped up and down, merging at the rear to form her butt. Tim felt his shorts tighten as he saw her hindquarters undulating in her tighty white leggings. They looked painted on. With every step she took, her hips swayed gently, causing her ass to jiggle. The wide crease between her butt and thighs folded and straightened as she ran. A few seconds later, she turned the corner and went her way.</p><p>"Woah" said Fred as he woke up from the bench a little too late. "Who was that?"</p><p>"No idea. But did you see her ass though?" said Denny, now staring off into the road where they saw the last of her.</p><p>"I think that might be the roundest butt I have ever seen with my own two eyes." said Tim, joining Denny as they both stared off into the sunset.</p><p>"This better not be a weird joke." said Fred, wondering what it was that he missed. They paid no attention to him.</p><p>"What a beauty."</p><p>"Oh well. When life gives you lemons. In this case, two of them." said Denny after jumping down from the wall.</p><p>Fred laid back on the bench and opened his book in front of them. There were two erect cocks around him, might as well make it a third. He was shuffling through the pages to find the bookmark when all of a sudden he saw another figure appearing from the very place he heard the previous footsteps.</p><p>"Mes ami. Guys, look."</p><p>They turned their heads around to look at the next girl. Her name was Gabby Barnes.</p><p>"An-!" "Annie!" she screamed into the wind in between desperate gasps.</p><p>She was blonde. Taller and slimmer than the first. Her figure--draped in a tight grey sweater and pale grey skinny jeans--presented its smaller details as she got closer and closer. Streaks of blonde hair were swaying madly in the wind. She ran slower than Annie as she took the time to ward away strands of golden hair that kept crossing her eyes. Her black round-neck sweater was thicker and absorbed most of her perspiration, but it was shorter so it had no choice but to show skin all the way to her navel as she bounced on her feet. The black boots that stretched to her jean-clad knees made her look even more ravishing.</p><p>(Save for his mother and father, there was not a lot of people who knew what Denny's eyes looked like as he instinctively kept them contained inside his shades, like sodium in paraffin oil. Tim thought he was half-blind or had a glass eye. Freddy thought his shades were less symbolic of a religious fashion statement and more likely to be prescription specs for treating an eye-defect. They had not known each other for long but by now both of them had surmised that Denny would be the kind of guy who went to sleep wearing his glasses. But they had no idea that today would be the day that an itch of curiosity buried deep in their minds would finally be scratched to oblivion). For today Denny saw something that made him take off his shades. Denny saw a Goddess.</p><p>Time slowed to a crawl yet again, for all three of them this time. The sunlit surroundings immediately pierced Denny's vision as he took off his shades, revealing his chocolate brown eyes. He squinted to a slit at first, and slowly widened his view. She looked like a bright shining angel, radiating a heavenly glow. An absolute eye candy. In fact she was so beautiful that he was convinced looking at her might have spawned a couple of metaphorical caterpillars ready to sprout wings inside his stomach. Her eyes were sapphire blue with a tinge of sunset red, souvenir of a shimmering ocean. A single bead of sweat rolled down her straight nose and splashed into the cupid's bow of her luscious pink lips. She had a pair of sexy cheek dimples. "As if you weren't hot enough." he thought, as he put out his cigarette. Her eyes looked tired. From the sound of her voice earlier, she seemed dry on the inside and wet on the outside. Though her clothes didn't show it, Tim liked to imagine her body was swathed in waves of sweat, that she was stretching and tightening herself while trapped against a layer of her own ever-spreading wetness.</p><p>Unlike Annie, she did not ignore them. On the contrary, it looked like she was about to fall straight into Denny's arms out of exhaustion, but managed to pull herself together at the last second. She decided to stop running for the first time since she started and came to a halt next to the boys. She put her hands on her knees and bent over at the waist. She savoured the first few moments of rest to take in as many breaths as she could. When the fire in her lungs was finally tamed, she looked to Denny and began to speak.</p><p>"Do you guys-" "-have any water?" She asked, hoping for a miracle but already knowing the answer from the looks on their faces.</p><p>"Uhh nope sorry." said Tim. In one breath. While standing behind the tree. Hiding his erection.</p><p>She averted her gaze to the ground, defeated. "Have you guys by-" cough "-any chance seen-"</p><p>"A brunette? White pants? White sweater?" asked Denny, interrupting her so she could save her own breath.</p><p>She gave him a nod, as if to say "yeah, yeah." while still keeping her eyes to the ground.</p><p>Before he could show her the direction, he noticed her waist. He froze into place. His eyes widened. He didn't know how to react. "Is this really happening?" He thought.</p><p>Her jeans were sagged. Low. Real low. Must have loosened up from all the running. They were clinging on to her waist at the front, but at the back, they had fallen all the way to the top of her thighs. Her ass was fully visible, from buttcrack to perineum. Her buns were draped tightly in her cotton white shorts, now made grey by the sweat. They looked painted on. The sweat also allowed light to filter through, letting him see parts of her nude flesh. He was dead silent. His face redder than ever. All the porn he had seen couldn't prepare him for this situation. His pecker was getting stiffer by the second. "What do I do? Do I turn around? Do I tell her? Will she see it? What if she sees it.?" A tornado of thoughts raged in his mind, clashing against one another. She was savoring her breath now but soon enough she'd notice the awkward silence and look back up to him. At this point there was no way she wouldn't notice his pumping erection.</p><p>"I uhh-"</p><p>"She went straight and turned the corner up front." said Freddy.</p><p>"Alright." she muttered under her breath. She pulled herself back up reluctantly, cracked her knee joints and squeezed her butt together (the act of which strengthened Denny's already hard cock). Without averting her gaze from the road, she said "Thanks." and jogged off. After two strides, all of them could see her juicy ass jiggling through her wet cotton shorts. Fred rose up from his bench in awe. "There she goes. She still doesn't realize it." thought Denny. He was interrupted by a soft slap on the crotch, courtesy of Tim. Before he could react, Tim snatched the phone from his hands while shooting an expression at him that said "What do you think this is for?" Before he could open his mouth, Tim had already pressed the record button and pointed the phone in the girl's direction. Her swaying hips and her wiggling cotton draped asscakes were now captured on camera for about 15 seconds. He stopped recording after she turned the corner.</p><p>They were all speechless for a while.</p><p>"Jesus Christ," said Tim, his erection still intact, "What. A. Magnificient. Ass."</p><p>"She almost saw my hard-on," said Denny, his erection still intact, "I was this close from being busted."</p><p>"You gotta pump your calves," said Freddy, his erection still intact, "Just flex your calves ami."</p><p>"This close."</p><p>"What?" said Tim, to Fred.</p><p>"Just pump your calves. Put pressure on your calves."</p><p>"What are calves?"</p><p>"Your leg muscles. Just squeeze your calves, or any muscles really, just pump something."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"This close man."</p><p>"Draws the blood away from your dick so you stop being hard. You don't want to stand there with your flagpoles drawn in the damn daylight do you?"</p><p>"So I just pump 'em?"</p><p>"Just pump 'em."</p><p>"This close."</p><p>"Denny stop freaking out and pump your calves."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Just pump your fucking calves man, I can see your bulging hamcandle from here."</p><p>"Hehehe hamcandle."</p><p>"Tim you got another camel?" asked Denny.</p><p>"Let's see. I've got one left." said Tim, holding up the last of the cigarette from the package.</p><p>"I'll take it." He snatched it from Tim's hands and stuck it to his lips, almost chewing on it. Freddy tossed the lighter into his hands. He noticed something different about Denny, but could not figure out what.</p><p>"Alright boys, who wants to see the video of the year?"</p><p>"Not right now. You hold on to it. I'm gonna go take a leak." said Denny, before climbing up the wall and jumping down to the empty field on the other side.</p><p>Tim shrugged and walked over to the bench to show Freddy the video, which undid all the effort that went into 'pumping his calves'.</p><p>"Quelle Beauté." said Freddy, now leaning back on the bench with his book placed right over his crotch. "I would follow her all the way to the ends of the earth, if I could."</p><p>"Look at the way she jiggles. I would want her to rest her sweaty ass all over my face after a long round of cardio. And I would want that first chick to join us. And I want both of them to be gassy. Just fart all over my face. Let them rip-"</p><p>"Don't give me any fantasies Tim. We both know we're going to bed horny tonight."</p><p>"Oh we're in for a lot of wet dreams my friend. We might want to stock up on our tissues thanks to that angel."</p><p>"Oui"</p><p>"Fuck me. Do you think she works out?" asked Tim, who now paused the video at the best possible frame.</p><p>"She looks like she has to. A butt can't be that round naturally, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. She's so beautiful too. Jesus Christ man, things like this don't happen all the time. You only see a hot stranger chick with her ass out atleast once in a lifetime. Twice if you're really lucky. And even if you did you'll only see a regular butt. Not this. This is the kind of rump that belongs to an underwear model. Man fuck. I think what we witnessed just now was a miracle."</p><p>"Oui. Oui. Lady luck seems to be in a good mood this evening."</p><p>"Lady luck, though art an angel. Denny's a real lucky bastard you know? He got to see her from up close. I bet he got a better view than us."</p><p>"Wait Tim." Freddy's eyebows suddenly curled in confusion. "Is it just me or did you notice something different about Denny?"</p><p>"Hmmm. He did look taken aback ever since he saw her butt. You thinking what I'm thinking?" he said, still staring into the screen.</p><p>"Hmmm."</p><p>"Love at first wardrobe malfunction?"</p><p>"No, I feel like his face looked different. Like in a way I've never seen him before."</p><p>"Different how?"</p><p>"I don't know. Something about his eyes looked different."</p><p>"Yeah I could feel that too. . . . . wait a fucking minute."</p><p>"Oh mon Dieu, the motherfucker took off his glasses."</p><p>"Holy shit-" Before they could say more, they already heard the footsteps approaching. Same place as the last two. They had no doubts this was the third girl.</p><p>"Wha-hey Denny!" shouted Tim. "We got company!"</p><p>They heard no response from the other side of the wall.</p><p>"We need to hide our erections." said Tim. He glanced at Freddy's crotch which was already covered by the book. Then he looked at his own crotch, which now resembled a teepee tent.</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>"You know what time it is."</p><p>"This better work." He flexed both of his calves like his life depended on it. At first they felt tense. Nothing much else seemed to happen. Then he could feel them cramping up. The pain started to flare up in his legs. He let out an audible grunt. A few seconds later he could finally feel the energy draining from his waist, but it came at the cost of feeling like his calves were being crushed open by a pair of pliers. The pain lingered even as he stopped.</p><p>"Attaboy."</p><p>"Ah shit It still hurts."</p><p>"Yeah if you overdo it, your muscles could stay cramped for the night."</p><p>"What in the-"</p><p>"Shut up, here she comes."</p><p>The third figure slowly came into view. She was running much slower than the rest. As per custom, Freddy and Tim felt the time dilate as she got closer and closer. The last girl in the line was Angelina Rosette, a Russian beauty. She seemed to be just as tall as the girl who preceded her. She was carrying two schoolbags on her back, along with her own.</p><p>The moment she came within viewing distance, Freddy felt like he was hit by a bolt of lightning. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He took in every single detail that was in front of him. She looked like she was from a completely different century. A black V-neck sweater vest with the sleeves rolled up to her forearms, coming undone with each stride. A thigh high plaid skirt with stripes of red and black fluttering in the wind. Her black socks ended just above her knees. Her reddish face lined with the sunset sweat. Her short golden hair parted in the middle and reached down to her neck on both sides, with various strands flapping wildly around her face, hiding and showing the pearl earrings twinkling against her ears. Each of her nails was painted half red-half black. Her tender wrists carried a black band on the left, and a white watch--with a melted bezel, imitating a picasso painting--on the right. The way she closed her tired eyes and opened her mouth for air made her look like she was either about to faint from exhaustion or climax from pleasure.</p><p>Seeing her made Tim blush. She was really pretty. Much cuter than the other two. He thought she bore an uncanny resemblance to a short haired Natalia Poklonskaya in her twenties. He wanted to take a picture of her and frame it. She almost made him feel guilty for putting his finger an inch away from the record button. He figured the guilt of being a creep could be washed away at an instant by deleting the video, but the regrettable pain of not savoring a moment as beautiful as this would stay with him forever. He pressed record and put on a half decent impression of someone chatting busily on their phone, hoping Fred would carry the conversation if one arose. But when he glanced at Fred, he was shocked to find a paralyzed wax figure in his place.</p><p>"Well shit."</p><p>Luckily for both of them, she wasn't planning to stop by. Not wanting to lag behind any further, she decided to call out to them while running.</p><p>"Excuse me!~" Already looking like one more word would put her to sleep.</p><p>"Déesse, even her voice. Such a beauty." thought Fred. He was not able to say or do anything. She had frozen him to his core. She was not the lady of his dreams. She was the lady he didn't know he wanted. Or needed. Desperately. Even though he was powerless now, He promised himself he'd do anything to see her again.</p><p>She begun to speak again. "Was there two girls-"</p><p>Fred's mind was bubbling with frantic thoughts. "Oh please keep her talking Tim. I want to hear her voice. I want to hear that smooth silky voice. Make her stop. Do anything. Feign ignorance. Ask her who she is. A name. A number. Anything. Don't let her go. Don’t let this goddess leave Tim. Never."</p><p>"ohyeahtheywentthatwayBYE!" mumbled Tim in one breath while flashing her the teethiest grin Fred had ever seen.</p><p>"WHUH?" was all Fred's mind could muster.</p><p>She replied with a confused smile. She couldn't make sense of anything except for the "ohyeah" and "BYE!" but the intense positive energy in his speech seemed to suggest she was close. Freddy, feeling absolutely helpless, willed his body into action and aimed his hand towards the street corner just before she could pass him. She looked at the hand, then at the place it was pointing, then looked back at Fred and flashed a thankful smile, which liquified his insides, but before she could turn her head back to the road, something caught her eye.</p><p>She looked at his crotch.</p><p>He did the same.</p><p>There was a green book.</p><p>Both covers visible.</p><p>Both read 'L'érotique d'Emmanuelle'.</p><p>Both of them saw it.</p><p>He looked back at her.</p><p>She looked back at him.</p><p>He could see the words registering in her mind.</p><p>She could see his face getting red.</p><p>He could see her face getting redder.</p><p>She quickly averted her gaze and picked up her pace, Almost sprinting out of his vision. The whole thing happened in two seconds. He looked at her as she ran, wondering what she thought, wondering if he had blown it before it could even begin. Before she could put a dozen yards between them, something else happened that will be imprinted on the minds of Tim and Freddy for the rest of their lives.</p><p>A strong breeze took her by surprise and blasted her skirt to indecent heights, revealing her white satin panty. Running for a long while had forced her garment to get buried between her buttcheeks, causing Tim to mistake it for a thong. She was close enough to them when it happened that the pair could see her ass thrashing madly between each stride, sending small ripples of fat through to her thighs and hips as her hindquarters wiggled around.</p><p>Her eyes widened as she let out a small squeak. She brought the skirt down a second too late. And she knew it. She exploded towards the corner and turned without looking back.</p><p>Freddy heard the sound of the playback button. He looked at Tim, who looked back at him. Both of them were blushing red and both of them were erect. Fred brought the book to his face and shamefully buried himself in it. Tim looked back at his phone, browsing for the video he just shot.</p><p>"Fait chier, what the fuck is happening today. Did you see that girl? That was not a girl. That was a woman. No. An angel."</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p><p>"I have something to tell you about, you imbécile."</p><p>"What did I do?"</p><p>"It's not what you did, it's what you said."</p><p>"What did I say?"</p><p>"I don't know, but it sounded something like 'oHyEahtHeywEntThAtwaYByE!' Why were you rapping at her? We could have played it soft and smooth, gotten her to take a break and flirt with her."</p><p>"Trust me when I say this Fred, but you did not look like you were in a flirting mood when she came by, I mean you were frozen in place staring at her boobs with your mouth open."</p><p>"What? What? I was not staring at her boobs Tim. I was staring at her face."</p><p>"I bet you were, you drooling dog."</p><p>"What the fuck."</p><p>"I just didn't want to make her feel creeped out by a french pervert."</p><p>"As opposed to a rapist looking Walter White with a hidden phone cam?"</p><p>"Hey! What do you mean rapist looking?"</p><p>"Tim. Your shirt says 'Say Hello To My Little Friend' and you have a big raging erection."</p><p>"…Fair point." He conceded, with a chuckle. "But let me just say this Fred. What we shot has, is and will be priceless." he said, showing him the video he just shot, paused right at the frame where the wind lifted her plaid skirt.</p><p>"Ah she was priceless." He swooned. "This whole day was priceless. This better not be some weird shared lucid dream. If I find out tomorrow that your cigarettes were laced with some drug, I'll be pissed."</p><p>"Oh no this is real. There's no need to pinch any cheeks because I can still feel the burning pain in my calves."</p><p>"Hey where's Denny?" asked Fred.</p><p>"Right here." said Denny as he climbed up the wall. "What did I miss?"</p><p>"You missed the third girl, Denny."</p><p>"Angel. She was an angel."</p><p>"Sure. An angel. She was a cutie and looked Russian."</p><p>"Ooh." said Denny as he jumped down the wall. "Tell me more."</p><p>"Ami where do I even begin? An absolute heartbreaker blonde with a killer smile. She was wearing an adorable sweater vest and a plaid skirt."</p><p>"I do find skirts hot."</p><p>"Do you find white thongs hot? Because she was wearing one underneath." said Tim.</p><p>"It wasn't a thong Tim, she was wearing a panty that got squished between her beautiful cheeks."</p><p>"Messing with me now, are we?" said an unimpressed Denny.</p><p>"See for yourself." said Tim as he gave Denny his phone back. Flashing on the screen was the looping video of a girl running away, carrying three bags on her back, all of a sudden having her skirt lifted up by the wind. Denny's jaw dropped in disbelief. "The steet and the lighting matched, It couldn't have been a fake," he thought. Tim had captured a second wardrobe malfunction from a second hottie. He mouthed the words oh-my-god at him and received a proud chuckle in return.</p><p>The red glow of the sunset clothed the street. The phone clock read 5:35.</p><p>Freddy was too embarassed to look at the screen any longer. He felt like he saw something he should not have any right to see. Which made it all the more sexy. Which made it all the more embarassing for him. "What was she thinking about? It looked like she recognized my book. What does that mean? Does she know what it is? Does she read smut too?"</p><p>He looked around as the others began walking back to their homes. He looked at the street corner that swallowed up all of the girls that jogged onward. He gave it a final glance. "What beauty lie beyond that nook?" As he turned his head back and took another step, he felt something under his shoe. It looked like a black wristband.</p><p>"Hey Freddy, let's go." said Tim. "Denny, you better forward the two videos the moment you reach your house. In fact why don't you start the upload now?" "Alright."</p><p>"Guys, check this out." Freddy said, putting the band on his own wrist. "She dropped it. The girl with the skirt. It's a black band with the words 'SFC' written on it. Any idea what that could mean?" Tim thought hard about it while Denny shrugged.</p><p>"The 'S' could stand for Springston and the 'C' could be some kind of a club." offered Tim.</p><p>"That makes sense." said Denny. The girls did look young enough to be high-school students. And the fact that they had never been spotted before today could mean they're newcomers off a fresh batch. "Springston Football Club? Nah. Foosball? Feminism? Festival? Fashion? French? Film?" Denny's mind lingered on Fashion. Tim favored Football. Fred was leaning towards French.</p><p>Tim took a long breath and began, "Alright guys, before we say or do anything else, I just want to acknowledge that what happened today was nothing short of a miracle. I'm sure this will make for a really good story to tell our grandkids on christmas. I know the lot of you are thinking about a lot of things. And I am too. Having one of their stuff means we might get to meet them again. And having these two videos will surely drive us crazy for a long time. But need I remind you we're three red-faced dudes walking the open streets with three very visible erections while talking about two heavily inappropriate videos we shot very candidly? How about we change the subject and talk about this in a phone call or tomorrow, after we've all had a good wankoff?"</p><p>Fred nodded and added "Yes. Mr. Tim is right. We need some time to process all of this. I vote we change the subject to Denny's eyes."</p><p>"I agree Mr.Fred. Let's talk about Freddy's handsome eyeballs."</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"Come on now. We saw you take them off as the second hottie ran past us."</p><p>"Nope. No idea what you're on about."</p><p>And so they went, talking about this and that, trying to keep their minds away from the obvious incident that is doomed to haunt their horny minds until the end of time. A myriad of questions flashed through their heads. "Who were those girls? Why were they running? And where were they running off to? When do I get to see them again?" The only thing that verified their experience, and proved that they weren't victims of a collective hallucination, was the black band that now rested on Fred's wrist. He asked himself once again, as he walked to his home, "What beauty lie beyond that nook?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>